Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 11
Kły i Szampan (jap. 犬歯とシャンパン, Kenshi to Shanpan; eng. Fangs and Champagne) to jedenasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Magellan (dla zapominalskich patrz rozdział 7, albo tu) stał na balkonie w swoim pokoju i wpatrywał się w nocne niebo. W ręku trzymał kartkę na której była rozpiska drużyn na trzeci dzień jesiennego obozu. Na jednym z punktów były wypisane takie oto trzy nazwiska: Magellan, Evans i Dragneel. thumb|leftNa sale gdzie znajdowali się już wszyscy studenci Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakura", którym udało się przetrwać dwa dni Jesiennego Obozu "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy" wszedł kolejny absolwent, który miał być ich dzisiejszym egzaminatorem. Champane Praline wszedł na sale w swojej starszej formie. Nie wiadomo czemu, może chciał wzbudzić szacunek i respekt, a może to starcza demencja, a może po prostu młodsza forma była zarezerwowana do wyrywania panienek. Faktem jest fakt, że po prostu wszedł w swojej starszej formie. Studenci biegali już po lesie za srebrnym wojownikiem, błądzili po labiryncie co czeka ich tym razem? Może będzie to miłe proste łatwe i przyjemne, a może znowu zadanie z piekła rodem. Pewne jest tylko to, że będzie Magellan, Evans i Dragneel. -Welcome Mi-Na-Sa! -powiedział łamanym polsko-japońsko-niemieckimangielskim. -Yesterday do egzaminu przystąpiło 988 ningendo. My thx to Noah that he pozbyć się wystarczającą liczbę ningendów by teraz było ładnie liczba studentów podzielna przez wszy trzy. Sango Day do Autum Camp przystępuje 936 osób. -''Serio...'' -pomyślał Adi (jak pewnie i większość studentów załamana językiem egzaminatora). -Well, a więc ja wytłumaczyć wam today exam. Nabiegaliście się już po lesie, błądziliście w labiryncie a więc dzisiaj będzie miło prosto łatwo i przyjemne. Jeżeli jakaś ładna studentka, chce zaliczyć w inny sposób zapraszam do mojego roomu, tam dojdziemy do porozumienia. -''HENTAI!!!'' -powiedziała część studentów, części kobiet ta opcja się spodobała, a część męska była wściekła czemu oni nie mają takiej władzy. -Soo your mission ist... well first you can fight, but in real life my ludzie must za co żyć soo your mission ist zarobić 1000 Zakri. -1000 ZAKRI?! -krzyknęli przerażeni studenci. 1 Zakri = coś koło 3,58 złoty. -Well Elite Ten of S-Class Mages oragnizuje dat Jigoku Kampu and to oni was dzielić na trzy osobowe drużyny. Tak więc wasza trzyosobowa drużyna musi do godziny 24:00 dostarczyć 1000 Zakri. Jeżeli zbierzecie więcej możecie cała końcówkę rozdzielić między sobą. Ostrzegam! Nie możecie dokładać nic z własnych funduszy! Będę na bieżąco monitorował całą waszą pracę. Nie bójcie się po podzieleniu was na 312 drużyn zostaniecie porozwożeniu do różnych miast gdzie na spokojnie rozwija się handel, przemysł i przedsiębiorstwo! A wszystkie zarobione przez was pieniądze zostaną przeznaczone na domy uciech w Pruszkowie Polskim Urbemskim, eeee... znaczy się pieniądze zostaną przeznaczone na fundusz akademii! A i bym zapomniał nudne już się zrobiło oznaczanie waszych drużyn cyferkami dla tego ja nadałem wam nazwy. -diabelski uśmieszek. Dobra pomijamy sekwencje losowania, i typowania drużyn, przejdźmy do main bohaterów. ---- -Drużyna... hmmmm... Czarnego Lotosu? -powiedział Adi oglądając swój przydział. -Dimitriv Magellan? Eeee... nie znam, do tej pory byłem parowany raczej z ludźmi z akademika Mati, Ami, Dans Mei. OOO Pit! Dobra to nieco ułatwi sprawę. -nagle Adi spostrzegł, że Pit szedł w jego stronę. -Dragneel! -powiedział z bardzo poważną miną. -O yo Pit! Jesteśmy w tej samej dru... -nie skończył mówić gdyż Pit szybko wziął go na stronę gdzie mogą spokojnie porozmawiać. -Co jest?! -spytał wkurzony. -Pamiętasz nasz ichibukai? -zapytał niebieskooki. -A no pewno! -Adi uderzył rękoma o siebie. -Był świetny! Jeśli chodzi o rewanż to o każdej porze dnia i nocy! -Nie o to chodzi! -powiedział podirytowany. -To swoją drogą. -powiedział niepewnie. -Ale ważniejsze! -poważna mina. -Pamiętasz, że wtedy byłem członkiem gangu Kazamiego? -Dziesiątego Maga Klasy "S"? -Dokładnie. -skinął głową. -Ale nie myśl, że byłem kimś ważnym. Byłem po prostu podrzędnym żołnierzykiem wykonującym rozkazy. -Przykro mi... -powiedział rozczulony Dragneel. -Ostatecznie pokazałeś mi co znaczy być sobą, ale nie o to chodzi, chodzi mi o Dimitriva. -Tego trzeciego? -On też jest członkiem Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego i to nie byle jakim jest jednym z pięciu oficerów. -Pięciu czego??? -Kazami to geniusz co do tego nie ma wątpliwości, ale nawet on nie jest w stanie samemu panować nad ponad 100 osób i jednocześnie zabawiać się z panienkami. Wyznaczył 5 najsilniejszych członków, którym przekazał kierownictwo nad danym obszarem. Dimitriv Magellan nie jest zwyczajnym studentem nawet ja nie mógłbym się z nim mierzyć. -A więc tak... hmmmm... Myślisz, że specjalnie będzie chciał oblać test? -Nie... nie o to mi chodzi to Student Sakury, ludzie przyłączają się go Kazamiego bo liczą, że wtedy zwiększą swoje szanse na ukończenie akademii. Ich nadrzędnym celem nie jest służenie mu, więc nie będzie chciał oblać testu. Tak czy siak musimy na niego uważać. -Fakt. -poparł Dragneel. -Musimy też zauważyć iż Champane-san mówił o całej drużynie, czyli podobnie jak pierwszego dnia będziemy musieli współpracować inaczej wszyscy wylecimy. ---- -Yo! Jestem Adi! Pita chyba znasz? -przedstawił się radośnie. -Dimitriv Huua... -powiedział ziewając. Był osobą bowiem bardzo leniwą lubiącą spać. Tak więc nasi bohaterowie wsiedli do autobusu, który miał ich zawieść do ich wyznaczonego obszaru działania. Dimitriv siedzący po lewej stronie, zasnął na fotelach w bardzo dziwnej pozycji (głowę miał oparta na fotelu a resztę ciała wypiętą) Siedzący z tyłu Evans patrzył wzrokiem pełnym podejrzeń a to na Dimitriva a to na siedzącego po prawo Dragneela, który wogule nie zwracał uwagi na napiętą sytuację tylko po prostu siedział jak dziecko i cieszył się z widoku mijanego krajobrazu. Tak więc nasi bohaterowie (a nie to było we wcześniejszym akapicie...) opuścili mury Sakury i pojechali na obrzeża miasta Urbem. ---- -A więc tutaj działamy? -zadał pytanie retoryczne Magellan. -Na to wychodzi! -stwierdził uśmiechnięty Adi. -A ty coś taki uradowany..? -spytał podirytowany Magellan. -Nowe miejsce, nowe przygody. -... -Dimitriva przez chwilę zamurowało. -Jesteś jak dziecko... -O EJ! -przerwał tą dzieciną rozmowę Evans. -Przypominam że musimy zarobić 1000 Zakri. -Ooo! -Adi i Dimitriv sobie o tym przypomnieli. -Jakieś pomysły? -spytał po chwili Dragneel. -2 Godziny! -zaczął wykładać swoją strategię Evans. -Przez dwie godziny niech każdy z nas zarobi tyle ile da radę. Jeśli to nic nie da, spotkamy się tu za dwie godziny i coś razem wykombinujemy. -Dobra podoba mi się to! -stwierdził radośnie Adi. ---- Tak oto nasi bohaterowie się rozdzielili. Evans udał się w centralną część miasteczka. Po chwili namysłów wpadł na genialny pomysł. thumb-Czas Lodowego Feniksa! -Pit przyłożył ręce do podłoża, po czym utworzył wokół siebie lodową arenę. Następnie wystrzelił chmurę lodowych cząsteczek tworząc jakoby śnieg sypiący na lodowy tor. Natura była po jego stronie. Upał dawał się we znaki wszystkim, dla tego po paru minutach przybyli do niego ciągnięci przez chłód ludzie. -Panie i Panowie Zapraszam! Tylko tutaj! Jedyne takie tutaj LODOWISKO! Tylko 10 Zakri za godzinę! ---- Tym czasem Adi udał się na targ. Gdy pomagał mamie w tawernie jako kelner nauczył się paru sztuczek dotyczących kontaktów z klientami. Przydało mu się to w owej sytuacji. Nie miał nic co mógłby zainwestować a potrzebował zebrać parę pieniędzy jedyne co mu pozostało to jego rozległa wyobraźnia, magia no i wrodzone to coś. Przedostał się do towarzyskiej części targu gdzie ludzie mogli usiąść i na spokojnie coś zjeść. Nagle jedzenie przerwał im spokojny ton głosu Dragneela: -Drodzy Państwo! -chłopak stanął na stolę po czym zamachnął się ręką wytwarzając wachlarz płomieni. -Pozwólcie że opowiem wam bajkę. -''Dawno dawno temu w mieście jakimś tam panował bardzo zuy król. Pewnego dnia do owego miasta przybył doktor Izaak. Podróżnik po zobaczeniu jak władca traktuje swoich podwładnych postanowił sobie z nim porozmawiać. Poprosił więc o audiencję. Podczas rozmowy okazało się, że król był debilem więc Izaak wyzwał go do walki. Król wystawił przeciwko niemu swojego najlepszego pokemona rycerza Parkera.'' Izaak przyjął wyzwanie i stanął do walki z rycerzem. Parker okazał się posiadać lance po uderzeniu która pochłaniała wszystko w ciemność. Doktor nie miał szans. Z cudem udaje mu się uciec po czym chowa się gdzieś w mieście. W między czasie Parker zabija króla i zdobywa władze. Najstarszą córkę króla zamknął w wierzy i co noc czytał jej Pana Tedeusza z nadzieją, że zadając jej takie męki ta zgodzi się zostać jego kucharką, sprzątaczką, kucharką i prostytutką obsługujących klientów którzy wygrali wyjazd wysyłajac kupony bo nie było ich stać. Jak to w bajkach bywa Izaak przez przypadek spotyka wygnaną córkę króla. Dzięki mocy pieniądza udaje mu się ją przy sobie zatrzymać i nie dopuścić by stała się tym kim chciał nowy zuy krul. Po paru wspólnych nocach Izaak i Ex-Princessa zakochują się w sobie i wypirrdalają z miasta. Uciekają w las gdzie spotykają rozbójników w chatce Wesołego Dziadka mieszkających w murowanej piwnicy. Udaje im się dogadać i podsłuchać bajkę o mieczu światła. Izaak zdobywa owy miecz, tworzy rebelie i wyrusza na wojnę z królem Parkerem. Wielka Wojna zostaje przerwana w połowie podpisaniem traktatu pokojowego w Wetterlo. Ludzie, którzy słuchali tej bajki tak się spodobało że zaczęli rzucać w Adiego pieniędzmi, kamieniami, stanikami. Inni płacili po prostu by już sobie poszedł, a jeszcze inne dawały numery swojej lacrimy. ---- Tak oto po dwóch godzinach Adi, Pit i Dimitriv spotkali się w umówionym wcześniej miejscu. -I ile zarobiliście? -spytał Adi. -50 Zakri. -odpowiedział Pit. -Emmm... 48 Zakri! -odpowiedział leniwie Magellan. -A ty? -92! -Więc razem mamy 150 Zakri. -podsumował Pit. -ŻENADA! -krzyknął Dragneel. -Tak to my nigdy nie uzbieramy 1000! -To ty w tej serii jesteś optymistą... -powiedział Pit. -Tak właściwie, to ja mam pomysł. -wtrącił się Dimitriv. -Ha? -Adi i Pit odwrócili się w jego stronę. ---- Po paru godzinach udajemy się do pewnej niewielkiej restauracji na obrzeżach miasta. Przed restauracją stał ogromny lodowy zamek wręcz pałac do którego ustawiła się przeogromna kolejka ludzi. Zjeżdżalnie, fontanny to wszystko było zapełnione dziećmi, dorosłymi i psycholami. Masa radości i zabawy jak podczas tworzenia potomstwa. thumb|leftTym samym wewnątrz restauracji, Adi i Dimitriv stali przy stolikach gotując niesamowite cuda klientom. -Smacznego! -powiedział z uśmiechem Adi wręczając gotowe dania grupie studentek. Te uśmiechnęły się po czym przeszły do konsumpcji. Adi natomiast wrócił na kuchenkę by pomóc Dimitrivovi. -Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować. -W sierocińcu uczysz się wielu rzeczy. -odpowiedział z kamienną twarzą. -Nie wiem. -odpowiedział Dragneel bagatelizując postawę Magellana. -Ja wychowałem się w tawernie. -chłopak sięgnął po zieloną butelkę wina wiśniowego, złapał za korek zębami po czym go wyciągnął, wypluł, a następnie zaczął wypijać zawartość. -O ej zostaw! To do potraw! -krzyknął ciemno-fioletowo włosy. -Wyluzuj trochę! -powiedział Adi polewając raz do siebie raz na patelnie. Po czym puka Dimitriva w ramię, odwraca się i z diabolicznym wzrokiem wskazuje mu palcem miejsce w które patrzy. -Poza tym tej to musi smakować! Adi wskazał palcem na blondynkę siedzącą z grupą mężczyzn. Była to piękna kobieta o sporym biuście i idealnej talii. thumbKobieta wzięła kęs swojego dania... a jej myśli EKSPLODOWAŁY! Jej przylegająca do ciała sukienka rozerwała się uwalniając ciało dziewczyny. Chwile potem piersi i inne części ciała zostały odziane skórzanym lateksem. Nogi natomiast zostały uwydatnione przez podkolanówki, a ona sama cała została opleciona łańcuchami (tak samo jak jej towarzysze). -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -piszczała. -Jakie to przyjemne! -kobieta była cała czerwona, ale nie mogła się opanować i prosiła o jeszcze więcej. -Do... do... DO(chodzę)KŁADKĘ!!! -Hay! -odpowiedział Dimitriv po czym podszedł do stolika kobiety i grupy mężczyzn i rozpoczął life cooking (gotowanie na żywo: polegające na zwiększeniu apetytu klienta poprzez tworzenie dania na jego oczach w jak najbardziej widowiskowy sposób). ---- Tak oto Drużynie Czarnego Lotosu udało się zebrać 1000 Zakri. Ich plan polegał na sprzymierzeniu się z okoliczną restauracją i ulepszenia jej swoimi zdolnościami. W zamian z ich utargu mieli dostać 1300 Zakri z czego 1000 przeznaczą na test a pozostałe 300 rozdzielą między sobą. Pit poszedł po kasę a Adi i Dimitriv czekali na niego w centrum miasta. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, którą ku zdziwieniu wszystkich (czyli Adiego) przerwał Magellan. -O ej! -krzyknął Dimitriv. -Pokonałeś go w Ichibukai, a mimo to bardzo dobrze się rozumiecie. -A no! -odpowiedział Adi. -Bywa wpirrdalający, ale go lubię. Przyjaciele muszą siebie akceptować no nie? -Nazywacie siebie przyjaciółmi? -Aye! -Typowe dla ludzi twojego pokroju. Jesteś inteligentny i silny, a mimo to zachowujesz się jak dureń. -Dogadał kocioł garncowi! -odpowiedział prze kąśliwie. -Mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie dokładnie to samo! -Hmmmm? -Służysz komuś innemu, pomimo iż sam masz moc. -Aaa, o to ci chodzi, a więc... -To nie moja sprawa, możesz chować swoje skrzydła ale tak nigdy nie wzniesiesz się. Skoro tak postępujesz to twoja sprawa. Nie będę się do tego mieszał. -Mądre słowa, mądrego dzieciaka. -Dimitriv przy klaskał. -Ale pozwól, że cię w czymś uświadomię. Elitarna Dziesiątka nie jest czymś z czym w obecnym stanie ty czy ja możemy się mierzyć. Wyczuwasz to prawda? Jestem silniejszy od ciebie. Zrozum nie ukończysz sobie Sakury od tak... powiedz mi NIE MYŚLAŁEŚ O TYM BY DO NAS DOŁĄCZYĆ?! thumb|left|180pxAdi wstał z betonowego muru na którym siedział, ustawił się do Dimitriva plecami po czym odwrócił głowę w jego stronę patrząc na niego swoim zimnym spojrzeniem. -Ja jestem inny. Nie zależy mi na ukończeniu Sakury tylko na pierwszym miejscu. Jeżeli to rozumiesz, to nie wchodź mi w drogę! Dimitriv nic nie odpowiedział. Mimo iż to on był silniejszy postawa Adiego go przeraziła. Do tej pory uważał go za niemyślącego idiotę, jednak teraz zrozumiał iż Dragneel tak naprawdę podąża, za swoim własnym celem. Przez chwilę zobaczył w nim odbicie Eisuke. -Rozumiem... teraz nareszcie rozumiem... -Dimitriv nareszcie przemówił. -JESTEŚ NAPRAWDĘ INTERESUJĄCYM CZŁOWIEKIEM ADRIANIE DRAGNEEL!!! Tak oto po tym Pit wrócił i przyniósł kasę. Chłopcy rozdzielili 300 Zakri między sobą po czym wrócili do hotelu w którym stacjonowali studenci Sakury. Przekazali 1000 Zakri Praline po czym udali się na odpoczynek. Trzy dni piekielnego obozu za nimi. Pozostały już tylko cztery! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa